


Приходите во вторник

by Lana_Weatherwax



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Weatherwax/pseuds/Lana_Weatherwax
Summary: Хотите присоединиться к "Новым салемцам" — приходите на собрание во вторник. Но только, пожалуйста, не сегодня — сегодня у Частити как никогда критический день...





	Приходите во вторник

Регулярные женские недомогания Частити переносила тяжело. Болезненные ощущения в груди, резь в низу живота, доводившая до полуобморочного состояния… Её утешало одно: матушка говорила, что каждая добропорядочная женщина так же регулярно страдает. А значит — она совершенно точно не ведьма. И всё же порой Частити готова была продать дьяволу душу в обмен на избавление от ежемесячных мук.

Приход очередных месячных совпал с отъездом Мэри Лу в пригород. Криденса она увезла с собой — подальше от вечерних прогулок по сомнительным подворотням, а также в качестве бесплатной рабочей силы: внушительных размеров чемодан поглотил весь запас листовок и брошюр, убедительно разоблачающих козни ведьм, что умеют хитро маскироваться под добропорядочных граждан.

В отсутствие Ма именно на Частити возлагалась большая ответственность: не только проследить за порядком в доме и своевременным открытием благотворительной столовой, но и подготовить новую партию агитационного материала. И если с бытовыми заботами периодически помогали активные прихожанки, то листовки Частити не доверила бы никому… не выдайся критические дни критическими как никогда ранее.

Утром она ещё кое-как двигалась по дому, но, вытирая посуду после завтрака, вдруг громко ахнула и резко согнулась пополам. Каждый раз в самом начале месячных Частити ощущала, как внутри неё что-то с силой лопается — как лопнул однажды вскрытый врачом нарыв у нее в горле. Но сегодня ей показалось, что низ живота словно взорвался: внутри будто разверзлась маленькая преисподняя обжигающей, безжалостно перекручивающей её женскую суть пытки, и сама жизнь хлынула наружу, потекла по ногам ручьём и уже не остановится, пока не вытечет вся…

— Модести! — крикнула Частити из последних сил, прежде чем свалиться на пол, свернувшись вокруг пульсирующего водоворота из боли и крови.

Перепуганная насмерть Модести рванула на улицу и разыскала человек пять беспризорников из постоянного контингента получателей бесплатного супа. Двое крепких переростков, Патлатый Ронни и Гэри Полтора Уха, дотащили уже почти бесчувственную Частити до её комнатки, стараясь не коситься на расплывающееся по юбке кровавое пятно, и положили на кровать. Через несколько минут, немного пришедшая в себя, но всё ещё бледная как полотно, она прошептала: «Меня сейчас стошнит...», и все присутствующие опрометью вылетели наружу: Модести — за тазиком и тряпками, а мальчишки — просто в столовую, где их дожидались конопатые близнецы Дик и Джоди и молчаливая Дылда Бет.

Вскоре к ним присоединилась взмыленная Модести.

— Листовки сочинять придётся вам, — без предисловий объявила она.

— С чего это? — опешил Гэри.

— С того, что вы их раздаете — значит, знаете, как зазывать людей.

— Да мы не можем так складно брехать, как мисс Мэри, — заартачился Полтора Уха.

— Да ладно, — не купилась Модести. — А кто нам «Нью-Йоркского волка» и «Страстные ночи Вирджинии» в лицах пересказывал?.. Вот бумага, карандаши… а ты, Бет, потом перепечатаешь. Сделаем Частити приятное.

С этим никто не спорил: к Частити относились приязненно. Она перешивала для девочек свои старые платья, учила беспризорников читать и писать, а замкнутую и пугливую Бет — печатать на машинке.

Покряхтев и почесав во всевозможных местах, Гэри поманил пальцем бойкую Джоди и с важным видом принялся надиктовывать ей текст. Модести подсела к Бет и зашепталась с ней: по правде говоря, она впервые оказалась в ситуации, когда старшая сестра была не в состоянии позаботиться о себе сама, и Бет деловито помогла младшей подруге порвать на лоскуты ветхие пододеяльники и изготовить запас прокладок, а также, хоть и смущаясь, подробно рассказала, на сколько потом замочить в холодной воде — все знают, что рвоту и кровь надо замывать только холодной — уже использованные: тряпки, как и всё остальное в доме Бэрбоунов, требовалось расходовать рачительно.

Патлатый и Дик тем временем стянули с комода брошюрку и погрузились в изучение анатомии голых ведьм на обложке. Их восторженные комментарии отвлекали сочинителя, который, не выдержав, отвесил праздным приятелям пару лещей. Начавшуюся потасовку прервала миссис Холл, припахавшая Гэри к кухонным работам. Тот гордо удалился в сопровождении молчаливой Бет — Модести умчалась на зов сестры ещё раньше, — а Дик, возбуждённо хихикая, принялся шептать что-то на ухо своей близняшке; та невозмутимо продолжала выводить крупные печатные буквы, лишь изредка останавливаясь, чтобы послюнить карандаш...

Частити прометалась на постели всю ночь: разыгралась мигрень, и она не могла не то что спать, даже лежать — её мутило и выворачивало, едва она опускала голову на подушку; измученный организм не мог удержать даже воду и чай с имбирём, приготовленный сестрой. Тихо постанывая, почти подвывая, она то ходила из угла в угол, как лунатик, то опускалась на колени у кровати, стараясь держать голову как можно выше, и скороговоркой между приступами тошноты — и испуганным: «Модести, ты не забыла про листовки?!» — бормотала все известные ей молитвы, а висок долбила тупая боль, и ей казалось, что в голове её все мысли, истерзанные тяжёлыми жерновами, перемалываются в монотонное и отчаянное «Господи-и-и, дай мне просто умереть…»

К утру ей немного полегчало, и она задремала. Заботливая Модести не стала будить сестру к завтраку, и Частити, спустившись вниз, обнаружила, что время близится к полудню, а в доме тихо и пусто. Она машинально поправила разложенные на видном месте брошюры Ма, аккуратно задвинула стулья и наклонилась, чтобы поднять отлетевшую под буфет бумажку.

Дылда Бет всегда отличалась усердием — под её пальцами клавиши частенько пробивали бумагу насквозь — и исполнительностью, но не могла похвастаться грамотностью. Однако это не помешало Частити разобрать текст — и, охнув, схватиться за сердце.

«Ведьмы, блядь, среди нас!!!  
Жители Нью-Йорка, братья, сестры и прочяя кодла!  
С хуя ли вы толпой валити в Синемотогроф и слушаити чертов джазз? Где еб вашу мать маральные ваши панятия? Знайте Сограждане все это происки бляцких ведьм и хитражопых колдунов!  
Глянте в любую сраную газзетенку — вишь, это они там скаляцца эти толстазадые сучьки, пляшут и резвяцца тряся своими сиськами (нихилыми скажу я вам, прям как у Ленивой Полли)  
Нахрина здались нам эти бляди в нашем великанскм городе? Атверните от них ваши зенки хоть на пять чортовых минут, а не то все пагрязнем в огненной геген… гиен… короче, адских ебенях.  
Жалееш этих бляцких колдунов? То нашептываит тебе Дьяволл. Посылай рогатова мудака на хуй и айда за новыми салемцами!  
Хочеш пиздить этих сук — спраси нас как!  
Прихади в обчество Новава Салема к досточтенной мис МЛ Бэрбон в Старую церков на Пайк стрит вавторник в 7 вечера».

Частити отчётливо поняла, что получит от матери нехилых пиздюлей… то есть будет сурово наказана… Нет, всё-таки первый вариант был точнее.

— Вот блядь! — подумала она вслух и пожалела, что не истекла за ночь кровью.

Стук в дверь раздался как гром среди ясного неба. Частити приготовилась к тому, что по её душу явился сам Господь. Но на пороге стоял молодой полисмен.

— Сержант Маршалл, — представился он. — А вы… — он сверился с листовкой, которую держал в руке, — «мис МЛ Бэрбон»?

— Я… да… нет, это моя… — Частити совсем упала духом. Но сержант не спешил её арестовывать и даже строго допрашивать. Он уставился на нее так, как — Частити видела это неоднократно — глазели мальчишки на обнажённых ведьм в брошюрках Ма. О да, она знала значение слова «вожделение», значившегося в списке грехов, вышитом ею собственноручно...

Частити запоздало вспомнила, что вышла из комнаты в одной старенькой ночнушке, которая была ей тесновата — за прошедшие кошмарные сутки пришлось сменить ещё две, которые сейчас отмокали вместе с тряпками. И поняла, что тоненький батист не скрывает, а предательски выпячивает набухшие и болезненно чувствительные соски — казалось, что во время месячных её тело распирает, как на дрожжах — и впадинку пупка, и туго натягивается на бёдрах, и открывает голые колени... Наверное, с неё сейчас вполне можно было рисовать ещё одну «резвящуюся сучку»— в самый раз, чтобы украсить оборотную сторону злополучной листовки...

Частити ахнула и поспешно обхватила себя руками. Взгляд стыдливо метнулся с лица сержанта ниже — и упёрся в недвусмысленный холмик, натянувший в паху его отглаженные форменные брюки и продолжающий расти.

Неловкое молчание грозило затянуться.

— Приходите во вторник, — проблеяла Частити, заливаясь краской.

— Непременно, — пообещал Маршалл, не сводя с нее восхищённого взгляда.


End file.
